Love Story
by ToxicMiracle
Summary: SONGFIC - BelXOC - How would you react if everyone tried to tell you that you couldn't be with the one you loved, and forced you to be apart from them? Might be OoC a bit.


**DISCLAIMER:**

I do NOT own Hitman Reborn, or Bel. I only own Kiyomi.

If I did own Hitman Reborn there would be more yaoi, and lots of it. (:

**Song: **Love Story

**Artist: **Taylor Swift

* * *

_We were both young__when I first saw you_

___I close my eyes_

___And the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there__  
__On a balcony in summer air_

Kiyomi paced her self as she walked down the tediously long hall ways of the castle. She stopped to peek through the crack in the door to see the man she loves. She slowly closes her eyes to remember how they met.

She stood on the balcony of the castle's ballroom staring in at the party. She let out a sigh in boredom. The warm summer breeze blew and her golden hair danced in the wind as it went by.

"Yes, yes I know," the girl giggled as she looked up to the sky and smiled and continued in a mocking voice, "It is my duty to attend the ball held by the prince for I am a suitable lady."

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns__  
__See you make your way through the crowd__  
__And say hello_

She directed her ocean blue orbs back at the party. The lights shone brightly and the vibrant colors of dresses flowed as the party guests danced. Kiyomi let out a sigh, _'I'm just not suited for this type of thing, it's so boring' _she thought to her self.

As she kept staring into the party, she noticed something moving towards her. She titled her head in curiosity. She kept staring just to see if something interesting would happen. Probably not, nothing ever happens when you want something to happen.

A man with blonde hair made his way through the crowd towards her, with an enormous grin plastered to his face. Kiyomi raised an eyebrow wondering what his problem was.

"Uishishishi, Hello," the man said to her.

_Little did I know__  
__That you were Romeo__  
__You were throwing pebbles_ (A/N: More like 'You were throwing knives')

Kiyomi bursted out laughing, "What kind of laugh is that?"

"Uishishishi, do you find it interesting to laugh at a prince?" the man who claimed he was the prince went on to bug her.

"I doubt you're the prince," Kiyomi stuck her tong out at him, "there's no way the prince would talk to me."

He ignored her comment, "I'm Belphegor."

* * *

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet__  
__And I was crying on the staircase__  
__Begging you please don't go_

"Stay away from my daughter!" a booming voiced yelled as the golden haired girl stood behind the man yelling.

"Dad!" Kiyomi cried, "stop it!"

"He doesn't deserve you, Kiyomi," her father argued back with her.

"Please," Kiyomi looked back at Bel with tears forming in her eyes, "Please, please don't leave."

"_I'll come back," _he mouthed those words to her and he turned to leave the house that Kiyomi lived in.

She stood there crying as she watched him leave, even though she knew he would come back. Her father brought her inside the house and shut the door behind them.

* * *

_And I said__  
__Romeo, take me__  
__Somewhere we can be alone__  
__I'll be waiting__  
__All there's left to do is run__  
__You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess__  
__It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

Latter that same day Bel threw a rock at Kiyomi's bedroom window. The girl was sobbing in her room when she heard the bang on her window. She stared at it and another rock hit her window. She got up and stumbled across her caramel carpet floor to get to her window. She opened up the window and looked down and saw her prince.

"I told you I'd come back," Bel said with his signature smile on his face.

"Bel, take me somewhere we can be alone," she replied to him wondering if he can even hear her.

"I'll be waiting in the palace garden tomorrow night, all there's left to do is run," Kiyomi smiled at him one last time and closed her window.

She went back and sat down on her bed and hugged her purple pillow. Kiyomi smiled to her self again, '_Your my prince Bel, whether you like that or not, and I'm your princess, because I love you' _Kiyomi kept telling her self the same thing until she fell asleep.

* * *

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you__  
__We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew__  
__So close your eyes__  
__Escape this town for a little while_

Kiyomi climbed down the vines that had traveled their way up to her window. She had waited the whole day for this which seemed like an eternity. She ran all the way to the castle and snuck in because if she got caught she would be punished and her dad wouldn't be very impressed. She ran up to her lover and hugged him. She closed her eyes to escape the reality of what everyone was forcing them to do. Everyone was telling her it was only her duty to attend the ball not actually end up with the prince because she had another suitor for her. Then Bel, couldn't be with Kiyomi because her family is falling away from nobility. So she wasn't worth it.

'_Cause you were Romeo,__  
__I was a scarlet letter__  
__And my daddy said stay away from Juliet__  
__But you were everything to me__  
__I was begging you please don't go_

Kiyomi looked back up at Bel and smiled at him. He was a prince and people accused her of cheating on her fiancé she wasn't even engaged to. He was just a candidate, but she thought her father would be happy about her and the prince being together other than a family that just right about her in the social chain.

Kiyomi let go of her hold on the prince she didn't wanted to let go of the hug because he was everything to her and her father doesn't want them to be near each other and she couldn't stand being apart from him. That's probably why she begged him not to leave the day before when her father told him to leave.

_And I said__  
__Romeo, take me__  
__Somewhere we can be alone__  
__I'll be waiting__  
__All there's left to do is run__  
__You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess__  
__It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

"Uhm, Bel?" questioned, Kiyomi.

"Yes, my princess?" he replied to her in a gentle tone.

"Can we be alone somewhere tomorrow too?" She looked up at him with her blue orbs.

"I'll be waiting here again, you just have to run," He told her and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "After all I'm a prince."

The girl giggled, "and you're highness, I'm you're princess," she told him in a playful tone.

* * *

When Kiyomi got back to her house her father had been waiting for her in her room. When she tried to explain why she snuck out he wouldn't listen to her anymore, he just kept yelling at her. She cried and yelled back at him just trying to let her explain.

The next night when it had come, she stared out at the window her father had put bars on to make sure she couldn't sneak out again, and she sighed, "I'm like a bird in a cage staring at into the outside world," she told her self.

The night was hell. She kept wondering if Bel was waiting for her and if was; was he worrying about where she was, if she was alright. She couldn't fall asleep. She could only let her ocean blue orbs wander around her room which always ended back at the window which was now sealed off.

_Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel__  
__This love is difficult__  
__But it's real__  
__Don't be afraid__  
__We'll make it out of this mess__  
__It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

Kiyomi curled up into a ball on her purple covers that matched her pillows, "Bel, I don't know what to do, everyone is trying to tell me how I should feel about you."

She was lonely right now but she knew one thing, that even though this is hard and everyone is against her, this is real and they will be together, they'll make it through some how so she shouldn't be afraid of what's to come even if there is 1000 more challenges facing them, she wanted to be with him.

* * *

_I got tired of waiting__  
__Wondering if you were ever coming around__  
__My faith in you was fading__  
__When I met you on the outskirts of town_

A week later, Kiomyi was wandering around a valley on the outskirts of town. She looked up at the sky, "Are you ever going to come? I don't know what to think or what to do anymore."

"Ushishishi," She turned around to meet the face of her love, "A prince never keeps a princess waiting."

_And I said__  
__Romeo save me__  
__I've been feeling so alone__  
__I keep waiting for you but you never come__  
__Is this in my head__  
__I don't know what to think__  
__He knelt to the ground__  
__And pulled out a ring_

Kiyomi ran to hug him and started to cry into his chest, "Don't leave again, I was so lonely without you and I didn't know if you were going to come or not."

Bel pulled her away from his chest and she continued, "Is this in my head, I don't know what to think or how I should feel anymore."

Bel let go of her shoulders and knelt down and looked up at Kiyomi, she looked at him confused. He took out a velvet box. Now Kiyomi was even more confused, what the heck was he doing, this wasn't like him. He opened the box and inside she saw a ring.

_And said_

_Marry me, Juliet__  
__You'll never have to be alone__  
__I love you and that's all I really know__  
__I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress__  
__It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

"A prince shouldn't be doing this," he took a deep breath, "but you're the only exception, Marry me, Kiyomi."

She flushed a whole rainbow of reds, she stuttered to stay something, "b-but wh-what about my d-dad?"

"I managed him to get to agree with us being together, so go get yourself a white dress," she smiled back at him with his usual smile still stuck to his face.

She knelt down to his level and hugged him, "I'll find the best dress there is."

"What ever you pick, I'm sure you'll be beautiful," he backed up and pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

_Cause we were both young__  
__When I first saw you__  
_

Kiyomi opened her eyes. Yes it was hard to be with him, but it was worth it. She smiled in secret and kept on walking through out the halls she still got lost in even though the time she spent in them.

**~The End~**

**

* * *

**

**Okay. I'm finally done. My first completed fanfic & sonfic! In one! :D Well that's what they usually are. So R&R tell me what you think, I can't improve if you don't tell me what I'm doing wrong. So I hoped you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. ^^**


End file.
